True Feelings
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode "In Search of Tony." How would Tony and Angela's relationship have changed if they would have decided their feelings when they first decided they loved each other.


**A/N: What if "In Search of Tony" would have ended differently? This is what I would have liked to see =) The beginning part in **_**italics **_**is the actual episode; then I move into my changes =) Enjoy =) And within the next week all WTB? stories will be updated =) And I have a new story coming up per request =) Which you can do by the way, I write just about anything. Whatever you ask for =) **

**I do not own the rights to **_**Who's the Boss?**_

_Angela and Tony were sitting on a bench in Jamaica away from everybody else. They had just finished their dance numbers and were talking._

"_Angela, you may not have noticed, but I wasn't exactly having a ball this weekend. It bothered me that you were without me."_

"_But Tony, the best times of my life are with you." They look longingly into each other's eyes before grabbing each other in a long and quite passionate kiss. Finally, after coming up a few times for air, Tony stopped._

"_Oh no."_

"_What, is it your knee? I can move." Angela responded concerned. _

"_No, no." Tony stated. "No, no. I think we both know where this is leading to."_

"_Yeah, what's your point?"_

"_Well, call me old fashioned, but I don't think we can do this until we're married."_

"_Until?" Angela asked with a perk in her voice._

"_No, I don't mean until. I mean unless."_

"_I don't know. Maybe, it went through my mind."_

"_You've thought about us getting married?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe, it went through my mind." _Tony sighed. "Angela we've been friends for five years. We've dated; we have been through so much together."

"What are you saying Tony?"

"I'm saying…" He paused. "Angela Bower, I love you. Will you marry me?" She started crying.

"Tony, do you know what you're asking me?" He nodded.

"Yes, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love." She smiled.

"If you're sure."

"You love my daughter. You've been here for me since I started working for you. You supported my decision to go back to college. I know you are the person for me." The tears glistened in her eyes.

"Then, my answer is yes. You are the most important person in my life, besides Jonathan." Tony nodded.

"It'll make your mother very happy." She laughed.

"Are you marrying me because of my mother?" He shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I'd run from your mother." She slapped him with the back of her hand. "Will you feel awful knowing you are the breadwinner in our family?" Angela looked at him.

"Of course not. I love you; I wouldn't care if you mowed lawns in Central Park. You don't have to worry about that."

"When do you want to get married?" She laughed.

"You just proposed. Am I supposed to know all of this right now?" He smiled.

"No, I suppose not. You take your time planning. I will go along with anything you decide."

"I'll believe that when I see it." She laughed. Sam, Jonathan and Mona walked over. "Hi mother. Jonathan, Samantha."

"Hello Angela." Mona cooed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. We watched you making out." Sam stated.

"Samantha!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hey, we weren't the only ones." Angela blushed.

"How many people were watching us?" She asked.

"Just the street car, it only holds thirty people." Jonathan stated. Angela buried her embarrassed and blood red face into Tony's shoulder.

"Don't worry mom. I told people I didn't know you."

"I was proud of you dear."

"Tell me when they're gone." Angela stated without moving her head. Tony touched her shoulder.

"We have something to tell you all." She leaned up.

"You aren't going to tell them now."

"When do you suggest?" Tony questioned.

"Maybe when we're back home." Angela responded. "I don't think right now is the best time."

"What's going on?" Samantha asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Nothing Sam." Angela replied. Jonathan and Sam looked at them and then each other.

"I'm not sure I want to know." She replied and they walked away. Mona looked at them.


End file.
